Becoming Sister and Brother
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Don und Destiny beschließen ihre ganz eigene Art von Freundschaft...Keine der Seriencharakter gehört mir nur die OC's.


**Becoming Sister and Brother**

Don schlenderte durch die Gänge des CSI. Er war auf der Suche nach Danny, um seinen Freund daran zu erinnern, dass sie heute Abend einen drauf machen wollten. Jessy und Anna mussten arbeiten, also konnten die beiden einen ihrer Männerabende genießen.

Als Don den Pausenraum erreichte, sah er die neue Mitarbeiterin an einem Tisch sitzen. Sie war allein, hielt ihr Sandwich in ihren Händen und starrte ins Leere. Don fand, dass sie nicht grade glücklich aussah. Er grübelte. Sollte er mit ihr sprechen? Noch bevor er sich entschieden hatte, hatte er schon die Tür geöffnet und den Pausenraum betreten. Die Neue sah zu ihm auf.

„Hi..." Don räusperte sich. „...du bist Destiny, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, bin ich," entgegnete Destiny immer noch verwirrt. „Wieso?" Sie legte ihr Sandwich zurück auf den Teller und beobachtete, wie Don sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte.

„Ach, nur so," meinte Don und versuchte, die Lage mit einem Lächeln zu entspannen. „Ich sah, dass du hier ganz allein sitzt und dachte, ich leiste dir einfach ein bisschen Gesellschaft. Interessanter, als so ganz allein hier zu sitzen."

Destiny sah ihn skeptisch an, und Don verstand sofort, dass sie seine Absichten falsch verstanden hatte.

„Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint," lachend hob er abwehrend die Hände in die Höhe. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas Gesellschaft leisten beim Essen, nichts weiter."

Destiny entspannte sich wieder, und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Ok. Ansonsten hätte ich dich auch bei Jessy verpetzt." Don nickte, und für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Don stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Kühlschrank.

„Ich hoffe, Jessy hat mir noch was von..." Kurz nachdem er die Kühlschranktür geöffnet hatte, schlug er sie auch gleich wieder schwungvoll zu. „Typisch Jessy, wieder alles aufgegessen." brummte Don ungehalten und kehrte zum Tisch zurück.

„Ich hab noch ein Sandwich, das kannst du haben," bot Destiny ihm an, fischte ein weiteres Sandwich aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es Don, nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. Auch sie nahm ihres wieder in die Hand.

„Vielen Dank," bedankte sich Don und packte das Sandwich aus der Folie. „Ich sterbe sonst noch vor Hunger." Dann biss er herzhaft zu. Destiny beobachtete ihn und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wie sehr Don sie doch an ihren eigenen Bruder erinnerte. Das machte sie traurig, und von plötzlicher Appetitlosigkeit befallen, legte sie ihr kaum angerührtes Sandwich auf den Teller zurück. Don merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und sah sie fragend mit seinen blauen Augen an. Dieser Blick versetzte Destiny einen weiteren Stich, und sie versuchte, Dons Blick auszuweichen.

„Hey, was ist los, Kleines?" fragte Don vorsichtig, und seine sanfte Stimme trieb Destiny fast die Tränen in die Augen. Als er seine Hand auf ihre legte, wäre sie vor Schreck beinahe vom Stuhl gesprungen.

„Es ist nichts," versuchte sie zu erklären und zog ihre Hand weg. „ Nur..." Destiny stoppte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Don die ganze Sache nicht total lächerlich fand. Schließlich kannten sie sich doch kaum.

„Was ist nur?" versuchte Don, sie zum Weiterreden zu bewegen. Destiny sah ihn endlich an, und in seinen Augen konnte sie deutlich erkennen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Sie schluckte.

„Es ist nur..." begann Destiny erneut. „Du erinnerst mich sehr an meinen großen Bruder. So sehr, dass es mir fast Angst macht. Er war auch Cop..." sie schluckte erneut, und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „...er ist tot."

Don legte sein Sandwich weg, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Destiny war zuerst überrascht, aber sie fühlte sich sicher und beschützt.

„Ich hatte zwar nie eine Schwester," begann Don schließlich zu sprechen. „aber wenn du willst, kann ich so eine Art Bruder für dich sein. Wenn du willst." Destiny löste sich aus Dons Umarmung und sah ihn an.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie ein wenig ungläubig. Don nickte und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Wenn du Hilfe oder eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchst, du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst."

Destiny lächelte. Sie fühlte sich schon viel weniger allein und einsam als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Sie hatte zwar einen Bruder in Chicago verloren, aber einen neuen Bruder und Freund in Don gefunden.

**Ende**


End file.
